Baile de San Valentin
by luz94
Summary: ¿Podrán Toshiro y Karin declarar sus ocultos sentimientos o simplemente seguirán siendo "amigos"? advertencia: lemon


**Kkkk- diálogos**

_**Kkkk-pensamientos**_

Kkkkk- normal

**CAPITULO UNICO**

**BAILE DE SAN VALENTIN **

Estaba enojada, bueno, esa no es la palabra correcta, estaba frustrada, decepcionada y algo desesperada por todo lo ocurrido, es que estaba a poca horas del baile de San Valentín y la única persona que la había invitado a ir era su ex novio, claro que con él era con la última persona que quería ir, pero ese no era su problema.

Su problema era su mejor amigo. ¿Qué problema podría tener con él? Ninguno, salvo que estaba loca por él. Nunca le había pasado, jamás quiso querer de esa forma a nadie, no era banal, nunca le intereso esas cosas del amor, lo único que amaba con intensidad en su vida era el futbol, nada se asemejaba al correr tras la pelota esquivar a tus contrincantes y meter un gol, sentir que el corazón latir a todo motor y la felicidad que le daba con solo jugarlo, pero ahora tenía competencia

Lo que sentía por él era mucho más fuerte, con su sola mirada se le secaba la boca, el corazón le reventaba de tanto latir, le temblaban las piernas, sus mejillas le quemaban, el estomago le daba vueltas, casi tartamudeaba y su cerebro dejaba de pensar, por eso hace poco dejo de verlo a los ojos.

¿Y por que estaba frustrada, decepcionada y demás? Porque él la estaba evitando, la estaba evitando desde hace una semana, no solo eso. Pensaba que como él y ella eran muy antisociales ante estos eventos, él al menos la iba a invitar al baile, claro que para demostrar que fueron y luego escaparse a alguna parte a jugar videojuegos o jugar al partido o jugar bromas-esa parte solo ella, él parecía un anciano, nunca hacia nada divertido a menos que ella lo materia en problemas- o algo por el estilo, pero no, eso no era suficiente, tres días se había enterado que invitó a su "hermana"-_**en realidad era su vecina**_-Momo Hinamori al baile y eso fue suficientemente doloroso para ella El que siempre había jurado que la quería como una hermana, ahora la invitaba al baile.

No es que no la agradara la chica en cuestión, al contrario, era una de las personas más amable que había conocido _**-bueno tampoco era que conociera a muchas personas-**_ y era de un curso mayor que ellos, nunca habían peleado ni la consideraba que habría algo malo en ella pero no podía evitar sentir cierto enojo y envidia hacia ella, y algo de resentimiento hacia él. Ciertamente se sentía traicionada

¡Sí! Ok, sentía celos, terribles celos hacia ella, Siempre trato de ocultarlos cuando él le hablaba de ella, y porque aunque él quisiera sonar indiferente, siempre había un poco de adoración en sus palabras, se notaba que la quería mucho, y eso la rabiaba, pero la disimulaba muy bien

Pero eso no es todo… él no se lo conto. Le dolía que no confiara en ella. Sospechaba que el mentía sobre sus sentimientos, pero al menos esperaba escucharlos de él, y no presenciarlo y confirmarlo por terceras personas, aun recordaba el día que lo conoció.

**Flash back**

Fue hace más o menos un año y medio, ese día había estado encabronada con su hermano Ichigo, no se acordaba porque, ni que le había hecho, pero sí que estaba enojada. Cuando llego a la casa cansada luego de un largo y cansado partido al cual para ser peor habían empatado y estaba lesionada en su pierna izquierda, su hermano la recibió con una nueva noticia.

**-Karin el es Toshiro y se quedara por un par de días en casa-**claro que cuando lo vio ahí y sin importar su pierna lesionada le dio una patada que lo mando a volar dejando un agujero en la pared

**-vete al diablo Ichi-nii- **y sin importarle la opinión del recién llegado le tiro la pelota en la cabeza**-¡eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo Ichi-nii idiota!-**cuando se giro noto que el alvino la miraba intensamente-**¿y tú que me ves?- ** el chico no decía nada, solo se la quedaba mirando y ella lo enfrento de la misma forma, ella jamás se acobardaba

**-¿no fuiste algo dura con tu hermano?**-soltó de repente ¿dura con él? ha, se merecía eso y mas

-**tú no sabes lo me hizo**-miro hacia el costado, era la primera persona excepto de su hermano que la enfrentaban con la mirada

**-pero sabes que él es un cabeza dura y por más que lo golpees va a seguir haciendo lo mismo- **el chico claramente conocía a su hermano- **tienes que buscar otro método que no sea el físico con el cual puedas darle una lección-** sonrió ante esto, el chico le caí bien, ya había planeado su venganza perfecta

**-sabes… me agradas chico, soy Karin Kurosaki**- y le extendió la mano

**-lo sé, soy Hitsugaya Toshiro- **y esa fue el inicio de una fuerte amistad

También ayudo que esa misma noche saco fotos a su hermano con un muñeco de león que tenia en su habitación, le saco de varios ángulos, incluso como si estuviera besándolo, o babeando encima de él, luego ingreso a la computadora de esa misma habitación y lo público en el facebook de Ichigo, etiquetando a todos los amigos de este. Toshiro le hacía de campana para avisarle si su hermano despertaba, claro que no le gustaba la situación y se lo hacía saber

**-como es que me metí en este embrollo**- se quejo el vigilando que el hermano de esta no se levante de sorpresa

-**ya deja de quejarte que** **mañana me lo agradecerás cuando veas mi obra maestra**- sonrió maléficamente**- todo hermano sabe que debe cerrar su facebook cuando otro tiene sed de venganza, el muy confiado idiota piensa que siempre será el intocable y lo deja abierto al púbico de la casa-**Toshiro volteo hacia su hermano**- tranquilo, aunque hagamos todo el ruido posible no se va a despertar**- Toshiro levanto una ceja- **vamos, veras que vale la pena-** de nuevo su sonrisa maléfica apareció acompañada de otra traviesa y orgullosa-**además eso le enseñara que nadie, jamás, debe meterse con Karin Kurosaki**

El alvino no pudo evitar sonreír con ella, la chica era bastante interesante y divertida. Al día siguiente cuando vio la obra maestra de esa chica no pudo hacer más que morirse de la risa, esas fotos eran demasiado buenas como para poder olvidarlas en muchos años, ciertamente se sentía algo orgulloso, pensaba que nadie podía hacerle frente a Ichigo Kurosaki, hasta que la conoció. Luego pudo ver una pequeña dedicatoria en la foto, que para él, seria la mas vergonzosa-**con mucho cariño, Karin .pd: vuelves a meter conmigo Ich-inii y te prometo que te ira peor**-y rio mas, esa chica, a pesar de ser aterradora le daba una muy buena impresión

_**Fin del flash back**_

Sonrió ante estos recuerdos, eran un buen equipo

Pero aun estaba el hecho de que no sabía que se había roto entre ellos que en esta última semana él ya no la quería ver, ella jamás le dijo a nadie de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera lo escribió en alguna parte y aprendió a fingir con una amiga de su hermano llamada Rukia, cual la actuación le salía bastante bien, a menos que el mismo se diera cuenta de esto y ya no la quisiera ver. Ese pensamiento la deprimió bastante

La verdad es que ansiaba el amor de Toshiro pero prefería mil veces ser su amiga a que no sea como antes y que la alejara de su vida y no lo volviera a ver. A si de enamorada estaba, prefería verlo feliz con Momo o cualquier otra que lejos de su vida

Suspiro y miro la hora, ya era hora

**-Karin, Yuzu, ya vinieron por ustedes-**dijo su hermano con vos irritada, se rio, su hermano aun no se daban a la idea que sus hermanitas habían crecido

Ella iba sencilla, su vestido era de color rojo corto hasta 10 cm arriba de las rodillas, y era más apretado en la zona de la cintura y el busto, hacia un escote dejando desnuda la zona de la espalda. Iba ligeramente maquillada y Su estaba cabello suelto, mostrándose largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus tacones no eran muy altos pero si bastante molestos para ella ya que nunca los había utilizado, se miro y casi no se reconocía, debía admitir que se veía bien

Yuzu bajo con ella y también se veía hermosa, su vestido era blanco strapless apretado en el busto con un moño y al termino de este cambiaba la tela a otras más color crema con volados terminando también por 10 cm por arriba de la rodilla, iba ligeramente maquillada y con el cabello suelto a excepción de ese ganchito en el pelo en forma de frutilla. Ambas llevaban un collar que al abrirlo mostraba a toda la familia Kurosaki. Su madre se las había regala antes de morir.

Cuando Jinta vio a Yuzu se quedo hipnotizado, en serio, parecía zombi, no se movía ni reaccionaba, apenas se le entendía algo de lo que decía. Se rio de este, era el único que permitiría llevar al baile, no solo porque lo conocía de haces años, si no porque cuando se entero que quería invitar a su hermana al baile lo vigilo bien, días y días. Debía admitir que el chico era bastante patético para estas cosas, cada vez que quería invitar a Yuzu siempre se tropezaba, se humillaba públicamente, se accidentaba, y terminaba haciendo cosas que pensaba que solo pasaba en las películas; en una termino dándole un beso en la mejilla a un hombre grandote sin querer y el tipo le rompió la cara. La verdad es que sentía lastima por el chico. Sabía que a su hermana le gustaba el pelirrojo así que le dio un empujón-_**literalmente empujo al chico a su hermana, provocando un beso accidental**_- lo demás es historia

Se dio vuelta y miro a su pareja. Ese chico había sido su amigo de toda la vida. Iban juntos a la escuela, estaban en el mismo salón, jugaban juntos al futbol y muchas veces venia a su casa a jugar a los videojuegos, incluso su mama de él le manda algunas comidas a veces y su hermanito menor a ella la llama nee-chan. Cuando cumplieron doce años salieron por un par de meses, pero decidieron separarse y seguir siendo amigos cercanos porque más que un noviazgo parecía una guerra, ya que no había momento no dejaban de pelear, eso era cuando ella aun tenía el cabello corto, cuando cumplió catorce se lo dejo crecer y se lo ataba en una coleta y henos aquí, el era su pareja del baile

**-te ve muy bien Karin, incluso pareces una chica**-era un broma clásica entre ellos, ella respondió con un cállate idiota

**-¿se acuerdan chicos que iba a pasar si le tocan un pelo a mis hermanas?-** dijo Ichigo de forma malvada, sacando una sonrisa psicótica

- **que nos sacaras la hombría, nos harás caminar desnudos llevando una roca por la calle y nos torturaras hasta que te pidamos clemencia y que nos degollaras mostrando nuestros cuerpos a todos los que intenten pensar en aproximarse a ellas**- recitaron ambos, Jinta con cara de aburrimiento y su amigo con cara de espanto

**-ya Ichi-nii deja de amenazarlos, ya estamos grande, tenemos dieciséis años y dime donde está el viejo- **dijo una Karin cansada de todo esto, sabía que se pondría así

**- lo amordace y lo ate en el sótano para que no las molestaran-** ya por ese lado estaba agradecida, sabía que su papa se pondría muy pesado

**-buenos nos vamos chau- **dijo con ganas de que ya acabara todo

**-está bien, cuídense y no vengan tarde**-¿acaso vio una lagrima en los ojos de su hermano cundo se fueron o fue su imaginación? No seguro fue su imaginación

Al llegar noto que el lugar estaba muy concurrido, muchos de sus compañeros se la quedaban mirando y sus compañeras cuchicheaban, se repitió, odiaba estas reuniones. Trato de buscar con la vista a Toshiro pero no lo encontró, no sabía si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada por no verlo

-**Karin vamos a bailar-** dijo su acompañante tomándola de la mano y llevándola a rastra a la pista. Bueno, tampoco que se quedaría sentada por siempre, entonces comenzó a bailar. El chico estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, había tomado fuertemente de la cintura y se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro- **Karin te extraño**-ella levanto una ceja- **quiero que volvamos juntos como antes, sé que no me amas, pero me quieres y yo puedo enamorarte, te conozco, sé lo que te gusta y lo que no, también se que no te gusta la soledad, odias estar sola y yo jamás te dejare, Jamás te lastimare, jamás hare algo que no te guste. Sé que en el pasado no nos fue bien, pero yo cambie, tu cambiaste, ahora somos más maduros; antes yo te amaba como niño, ahora permíteme amarte como hombre- **Karin estaba shockeada**-al menos vamos a intentarlo-** la vio callada**- no me tienes que responder ahora.**

**Yo…yo…-**no sabía que decir**-yo…tengo sed-** el chico sola la miro algo triste y murmurando osas que no llego a escuchar fue a buscar algo de que tomar

Se sentía confundida, en realidad no sabía qué hacer, a su amigo no lo quería de esa forma…pero Toshiro, el estaba enamorado de Momo y…ella no interferiría en eso...debía alejarse si eso quería él…resignarse sin pelear…no le gustaba la idea, pero era capaz de eso por él… tal vez aceptar la proposición de su amigo era lo mejor, con el tiempo seguro se enamoraría de él, ya se conocían así que tanto problema no habría, tal vez acompañada su corazón no dolería tanto.

Pero de pronto sintió que alguien la jalaba bruscamente, trato de soltarse y golpear al culpable ya que los tacones no la dejaban estabilizarse bien –_**seguro Ichi-nii nos siguió y ahora quiere que nos vayamos-**_,pensó. Cuando levanto su mirada se dio cuenta de quién era el culpable,

**-Toshiro-** dijo suavemente, estaba muy sorprendida, ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Porque la verdad estaba actuando muy extraño. Tenía las cejas fruncidas y su mirada parecía más helada que de costumbre, estaba molesto, de eso estaba segura, la había llevado al otro lado de la pista y estaba abrasado a su cintura sin decir ni una palabra.

Estuvieron bailando así por un par de minutos. Ella adoraba este silencio, disfrutaba estar entre sus brazos

**-Toshiro-** la hablo en su oído, _**-lo hizo porque la música estaba muy fuerte, claro, no es que su perfume le gustara-**_, el solo respondió con un gruñido**- necesito pedirte un favor**-él la miraba con esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, con esa mirada que la volvía loca, la hipnotizaba, la inmovilizaba, podría estar toda la vida mirándolo y no se arrepentiría. Se miraron intensamente y ella lo tomo de la mano y lo saco a afuera de ese salón entrenando a otro un poco mas retirado donde apenas se escuchaba la música. Se apoyo en su hombro; se acerco a él y se saco los tacones

**-gracias…estas cosas me estaban matando, ag.… ¿quién habrá sido el demente que hizo estas cosas?- **Toshiro la miraba con una ligera sonrisa**- no te rías esto es serio, siento que me sangran los pies, no debí hacerle caso a Yuzu, maldita sea mañana no podre jugar futbol - **luego de esto el carcajeo, era una risa tranquila y armoniosa, como hace un tiempo no escuchaba _**- tampoco es que él se riera con frecuencia **_-así que aprovecho el tiempo que pudo hasta volvió a hablar.

**-ya me hiciste enojar-** se dio media vuelta y fingió estar enojada**- ¿no deberías estar adentro con tu pareja?-**debía preguntárselo aunque le doliera

**-¿qué? ¿Te molesta estar aquí conmigo?-** pregunto un poco divertido

**-prefiero estar aquí antes que volver ahí con mis pies sangrando pero…-**miro hacia otro lado, no quería verlo cuando estuviera por decir lo siguiente**- alguien me está buscando y a ti seguro Momo te está esperando**- cuando termino de decir esto se dio media vuelta descalza e intento volver a la estaba la fiesta

**- tú no te vas a ningún lado-** dijo alzándola de forma nupcial, con un rostro muy serio-¿**quién te dijo que vine con Momo?**

Lo miro enojada**-Todo el mundo o ¿acaso es mentira?-**trataba de no mostrar lo furiosa que estaba por dentro con él

**-no, no es mentira**- un sonrisa se le escapo-** pero no es como lo piensas, ese bastardo de Aizen, ¿te acuerdas que te conté de él? Bueno, ese vino a este baile con una chica del salón de Momo y yo la invite para que el desgraciado se dé cuenta que no está sola, ahora ella está bailando con unos de los amigos de Matsumoto y la está pasando bien. Creo que Kira planea invitarla a salir y espero que lo logre, ya es hora que se quite esa obsesión por ese infeliz **-Esa respuesta no la satisfacía en nada, pero de alguna forma la calmaba**-¿por qué preguntas?... es que tu estas ¿celosa?**- una sonrisa arrogante salió de el

La primera reacción fue ponerse pálida como una hoja pensando que la había descubierto y después enojarse porque pensaba que e estaba burlando de ella**- ¿celosa yo? Ja no me hagas reír** ¡**deja de decir tonterías dices, idiota, a mi no me gustan los cubitos de hielo con complejos de enano**!- dijo esto gritando

**-¡cierra la boca o te tiro por la ventana Karin!- **a Toshiro se le había acabado la paciencia

**-¡inténtalo a ver si te animas! **- Karin lo retaba

**-¡que no puedes comportante ni siquiera si llevas puesto un vestido!**-estaba encabronado, Karin nunca aprendía

**-¡cállate idiota no sabes de lo que hablas!**- ella ya estaba sacando los puños

**-¡entonces deja de portarte con un hombre!-** la venita de la frente de Toshiro se incrementaba

**-¡pero soy una mujer! ¡Es que no me ves!-**bajo un poco el rostro estaba harta de ocultar lo que sentía-¿**es que no me ves?- **esto último lo dijo un poco más despacio

El silencio se prolongo en la habitación, nadie decía nada y ella se quería morir; sentía tanta vergüenza, tan tonta, tan humillada, tan incómoda. Trato de bajar de los brazos de Toshiro porque aun estaba alzada, pero él no la dejo.

**-si te veo-**dijo cuando ella lo miro**-siempre te he visto-**y acercándose lentamente arremetió suavemente contra sus labios, besándola dulcemente. Al principio ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero luego le siguió el ritmo.

Pronto el beso comenzó a ser más demandante, más apasionado. Sus lenguas danzaban y se mezclaba de tal forma que parecía una lucha sin ganadores ni perdedores, sus respiraciones están entre cortadas y el ritmo de sus corazones acelerados, era solo era un plus de todas las sensaciones que sentían en ese momento. Toshiro bajo un poco a Karin para poder aprisionarla con su cuerpo y la acaricio por sobre el vestido

La necesitaba, estaba desesperado de ella, toda la semana lejos de ella solo había acrecentado las ganas de tenerla, de decirle todo lo que sentía y por cobarde no podía, pero ahora cambiaria eso… y es que desde que la conoció sentía cierta atracción, cierto" algo "que hacía que su mundo girara alrededor del de ella

Ahora lo sabía. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella

_**Flash back**_

Hace más de una semana le habían dando una oferta de estudiar en el extranjero, era una muy buena y difícil de rechazar, Pero el estar cerca de Karin no lo hacía pensar bien. El siempre era racional y frio pero cuando se trataba de ella… sus pensamientos, su carácter, su humor todo de él cambiaba. Por eso se alejo un par de días, porque Decidir no era fácil.

En una de esas mañanas camino un par de cuadras para despejarse porque no buscarla lo mataba por dentro, pero todas sus inquietudes se alejaron cuando llego una cancha y la vio jugando un partido. Lanzo un pase e hizo un impresionante gol en la esquina izquierda del arco con una chilena; la chica festejaba y el no podía hacer más que sonreír al verla. Era como si tuviera un hechizo sobre él, nunca sonreía acepto cuando ella lo hacía. Poco a poco su compañía se había convertido en algo más necesaria que el mismo aire, sonrió mas, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Pero el panorama cambio cuando vio algo que hizo que dejara de sonreír. Un chico, y no cualquier chico, sino ese chico que parecía que siempre los seguía a todas partes, siempre miraba a Karin, siempre los interrumpía con un estupidez cuando charlaban, siempre intentaba jugar en el mismo equipo que ella, que parecía colgarse a cualquier cosa que hacia ella, buscando robar su atención e intentando opacarlo a él; festejaba el gol abrazando a SU Karin, seguro aprovechando que él no estaba _**- Maldito desgraciado-,**_ lo iba a matar. Estaba por separarlos y asesinarlo cuando escuchó a un niño hablar

-**dijo mi niisan que volvería con nee-chan, estoy tan contento**-al parecer le hablaba con un amigo- **¿te imaginas como seria si mi niisan y Karin-chan volvieran a ser novios?- **fue como si un balde de agua fría se le cayera encima. Primero no sabía que Karin había tenido novio segundo no se imaginaba a ella sin él, no podía pensar que abrasaba a otro chico o reía con otro chico, ni siquiera que alguien la agarrara de las manos, Si ese alguien no era él.

Su celular sonó y él contestó, era Momo, le estaba comunicando que se había metido en una pelea con una compañera por culpa de ese estúpido de Aizen. Luego de enterarse de todos los detalles le prometió acompañarla a ese condenado baile. Suspiro al mirar la cancha, hablaría con ella otro día. A la mañana siguiente en la escuela lo acosaron con preguntas de su invitación/salida con Momo, todos asumían que era el comienzo de un supuesto romane. Le llevaron varios días poder deshacerse de todas esas personas fastidiosas que no lo dejaban en paz ni por un segundo, evitando cualquier ser vivo con que se encontrase en los pasillos o en los baños, había zafado de muchas preguntas personales y bochornosas. Pero todo tenía una contra

Entre las peleas de su círculo intimo por su decisión sobre estudiar en el extranjero, sus distintos horarios escolares y las pesada situación, no pudo volver a ver a Karin hasta Un día antes del baile de san Valentín, quería verla para decirle que fueran los tres juntos; Ella, Momo y él, para no ser el único que se sintiera como un idiota y poder pasar un buen rato, pero en el momento que iba a hablarle se entero de una noticia que lo fulmino. Karin había aceptado ir al baile con ese perdedor y estaba furioso. No entendía que paso ni quería pensar el porqué acepto, ero de algo estaba seguro. No estaba dispuesto a perderla

Al llegar al baile dejo a Momo con Kira, parecían que se gustaban y era mejor que alguien se encargara de ella por él. La busco entre todos los estudiantes y cuando la encontró sintió que estaba enfrente de una revelación, su boca se seco y sus piernas temblaba con solo verla. Ella se veía más que hermosa, e incluso decir eso era casi insultante, no sabía si la razón era que hace mucho que no la veía o qué, pero era como ver un ángel entre medio de la multitud; porque ante sus ojos parecía una diosa una visión, jamás en su vida había visto algo tan bello y ese vestido rojo que para su opinión le quedaba muy sexy hizo que despertaran en él algo más que sentimientos. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando la vio bailando muy cerca de ese idiota

Se escondió entre las parejas y se puso a escuchar lo que decían, aunque se viera patético; no quería que ella lo viese sin enterarse primero de la situación por sus propios oídos; al escuchar las intensiones de ese idiota tuvo miedo, miedo como hace mucho no sentía. Casi se murió cuando la escucho tartamudear y volvió a la vida cuando lo mando por algo que tomar

No resistiendo a la idea de volver a verlos bailar juntos de nuevo, él se la llevo al otro lado de la pista. Debía asegurarse de que no aceptara la proposición de ese fulano aunque pasara toda la vida pegado a ella como su sombra amiga, No estaba dispuesto a compartir a Karin con nadie que la quisiera alejar de él, no la quería afuera de su vida, solo deseaba estar con ella, quería sentirla, la extrañaba, desde ese momento todo sería diferente

**Fin de flash back**

El aire en ese lugar era sofocante, ambos sentían que sus prendas les sobraban y se lo fueron quitando uno a uno hasta quedarse con sus ropa interior, pero aun así el calor que sus cuerpos no se disipaba, al contrario, aumentaba cada vez mas., mientras que Las manos de Karin viajaban a todo los lados, desabotonando su camisa, acariciando su cabello, atrayéndolo más desde la nuca besándolo; pero ella lo quería aun más cerca, y apretándose contra las caderas de él, lo besándolo más profundamente, Tocándolo todo lo que podía, aspirando su adictivo aroma masculino, frotándose una y otra vez contra esa ya excitada entrepierna que parecía querer entrarse ya en ella , provocándole a él masivas descargaras eléctricas intensas

Toshiro La aprisionó contra la pared y la levanto desde sus muslos tocándola, masajeándola, atrayéndola a él, mientras la besaba con fiereza, con pasión: cuando ella le había hablado al oído su amigo se emociono de tal manera que por un segundo su conciencia y su juicio se nublaron completamente; ahora arrinconándola contra la pared; todo explotaba. Su cuerpo la necesitaba y pedía a grito más de ella. No pensaba solo hacia y hacia que su boca buscara la suya que la recorriera su clavícula, su cuello y degustara ese manjar que tenia por pezones, uno por uno, dejando su marca imprenta, apoyándola cada vez más en él

. Karin movía instintivamente sus caderas sobre el erecto miembro de Toshiro volviéndolo loco, ya no soportándolo más la tomó fuertemente de sus glúteos y le dio una envestida que hizo que sus intimidades chocaran encima de la ropa interior, logrando que ella dijera su nombre en un sonoro gemido en signo de autentico placer

En ese instante perdió la cordura y la apoyó en el primer escritorio que encontró mientas que besaba sus pechos y recorría su cuerpo, acomodándose sobre ella. Lentamente descendió su mano hasta llegar a la zona privada de ella y le quito la única prenda, experimentando su intimidad, sintiéndola húmeda, dejando su desnudes expuesta. Su cuerpo sudado brillaba ante la tenue luz de la luna que se escapaba por la ventana, sus labios estaba hinchados de tantos besos que se habían dado, sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacía ver adorable y sus ojos brillantes estaban opacados por el intenso deseo que demostraba hacia él. Si pensaba que antes se veía más que hermosa ahora ya no tenía palabras, sabía que era muy afortunado

Con su otra mano acaricio la mejilla de Karin con amor, con ese infinito amor que sentía por ella y empezaba a creer que era reciproco, porque al mirarla a los ojos no solo veía lujuria sino ese amor escondido que ambos querían gritar al mundo. Querían amarse como si no existiera el mañana y aprovechar todo ese tiempo desperdiciado por sus miedos incoherentes

Esa era la palabra clave: amarse. Esa noche solo querían amarse

**-Toshiro…- **su vos le había salido algo ronca y agitada, aun así no se acobardo, era importante lo que quería hablarle, porque tenía que decirlo o explotaría- **te amo**

Esto a él lo sorprendió, al mismo tiempo lo llenó de alegría. Sentía que un gran calor le recorriéndole el pecho y se expandía por todo su felicidad que le daba sus palabras no se comparaba con nada de lo que había vivido hasta ahora

-**yo también te amo**- Karin contuvo la respiración, no lo podía creer - **siempre te he amado y siempre lo hare-** terminando de decir esto, Toshiro le sonrió, y la beso en su frente, su nariz y luego sus labios con ternura, era un beso lento, tranquilo y profundo, lleno de sentimientos de amor puro y sincero

Sin dejarse de mirarse a los ojos, seguros de sus sentimientos correspondidos, Toshiro se bajo la ultima prenda que le quedaba encima. Karin miro con asombro las verdades que ocultaba tras el bóxer, eran muy diferente a las imágenes que mostraban en las clases de educación sexual, lo que tenía enfrente, en Su opinión, era bastante grande, Aun cuando fuera la primera vez que veía un órgano masculino. Sonrió al observar que Toshiro estaba sonrojado, debía recordar que incluso para él esta situación era nueva y eso la tranquilizaba, así que con la curiosidad que le daba en ese momento lo acaricio desde la punta y luego bajo y subió con su mano. El miembro de Toshiro se sentía tan firme y caliente al tacto que la impulso a mover su mano con mayor velocidad.

Toshiro gemía fuertemente mientras que, decía "mas" y arqueaba la espalda por la dosis de placer que gozaba gracias a las suaves y ardientes manos de Karin que lo tocaban llevándolo al éxtasis total y no aguantando más, la abrazo de la cintura, y se sentó sobre ella. Karin sintió que ya era el momento y abrió las piernas para que pudiera entrar. Al sentir la erección de Toshiro en su entrada, su cuerpo se puso ansioso y la impulso a acercarse más, terminando por poner sus piernas alrededor de la de las caderas de Toshiro, atrayéndolo hacia ella, esperando el momento de unirse.

Él la abrazo con fuerza y metió su erecto pene dentro del interior de Karin muy despacio. Lo que sintió lo éxito aun mas, las apretadas paredes vaginales latían sobre su emocionado miembro incitándolo a más. Necesitaba sentirla completamente, romper con esa pared de la virginidad y hacerla completamente suya

Pero cuando estaba por profundizase en ella, escucharon varias voces y el celular de Toshiro sonó. Era un mensaje de Momo preguntando si ya se había ido y si había visto a Karin, porque su hermana y su pareja de baile la buscaban, rayos, se habían olvidado del mundo y que existían otros seres vivos. Pronto reconocieron las voces, eran de Yuzu, Jinta y el amigo de Karin. Rápidamente se escondieron detrás de la puerta para no ser descubiertos

Karin mando mensajes rápidamente del celular de Toshiro a Momo; diciendo que si preguntaban por ella que se quedaba a dormir en su casa; y a Yuzu, pidiéndole que la cubriera con su amigo y con su hermano; que se quedaba en lo de Momo. Su hermana le respondió ok, pero que luego tenían que hablar, mientras que momo le contesto que no había problema. Pronto escucharon que las voces se alejaban por una increíble y convencedora mentira de Yuzu,

Agradeció las lecciones de actuación de Rukia.

Cuando volteo a ver a Toshiro en señal de vitoria se dio cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos, esto la hizo enrojecerse y busca su ropa para ponérselo, acción que él imito. Al salir de ese salón y llegar al salón principal donde se realizaba el baile se encontraron se solo quedaron pocos estudiantes y mayoría ebrios. Se miraron y se tomaron de las manos. Ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

La condujo hasta su auto y con nerviosismo la llevo a su casa. El vivía en la mayoría de su tiempo con Matsumoto, y para su buena suerte, ella se había ido una días anda a saber Dios que con quien, dejándolo solo hasta el lunes. Al llegar abrió la puerta y grito para asegurase, al no recibir respuesta suspiro de alivio y cerró la puerta. Volteo y la miro, la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, todo su valor se había quedado en ese salón. La vio moverse y caminar hacia él, sus pasos eran casi lentos y felinos, sensuales e hipnóticos; la verdad es que estaba idiotizado por ella

Ella beso la comisura de sus labios y lo profundizo solo un poco, aunque suficiente para acelerarle la respiración, el quiso besarla pero se negó y se alejo un par de metros dejándolo en la duda. Ya cuando ella decidió que era la suficiente distancia, bajo de apoco su vestido, como si estuviera siguiendo una melodía inexistente, mostrando su desnudes en la oscuridad, iluminada apenas por la luz de la luna que atravesaba por la ventanas. Dos mechones acentuaban lo fino de su rostro, lo blanco de su piel y lo hermosa de cara. Su cabello largo oscuro solo era un plus a tal situación que le parecía la más erótica de su vida, incluso era mucho mejor que esos sueños que lo torturaban a la noche. Instintivamente se relamió los labios.

A paso lento se acerco a ella, parecía un animal tras su presa

Cuando al fin la tuvo entre sus brazos, la beso como si no existiera un mañana, como si el aire fuera menos importante que tener sus labios contra los suyos, como quien no quiera otra cosa. Con sus manos acaricio su espalda y de la mano la llevo hacia su habitación

**- olvídate de la idea de aceptar esa proposición porque desde ahora solo serás mía, y no te volverás a acercar a ese idiota- **hablaba entre besos y suspiros, su respiración estaba muy agitada y su vos ronca, Karin no podía más que responder con una sonrisa entre besos**-¿Qué hiciste conmigo Karin para volverme tan loco?**- murmuro. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación no pudo evitar preguntarle si estaba segura. Ella lo miro feo y de un tirón lo atrajo para adentro.

Esa noche fue el principio de una larga y hermosa relación que duro más allá de sus propias vidas

Claro que cuando lo declararon al mundo su relación, sus allegados tuvieron diferentes reacciones, por ejemplo cuando Yuzu y Momo lo supieron contestaron con un fuerte "al fin, ", cuando su Matsumoto se entero grito "¡esto hay que celebrarlo!", cundo Isshin se entero dijo "¡tengo un nuevo hijo!" y cuando Ichigo lo supo dijo "¡enano del demonio como te atreviste a tocar a mi hermanita, pagaras por tu atrevimiento desgraciado, abusador de hermanas, juro que te matare!", bueno esa reacción fue la más esperada y la más violenta,

Ichigo y Toshiro pelearon toda la tarde y a duras penas logro aceptar la relación, incluso años más tarde le insistía que cualquier cosa que necesitaba siempre contaría con él y que con gusto le rompería la cara a su novio, ya con el tiempo se lograron entender

En el quinto aniversario Toshiro planeo pedirle matrimonio, claro que todo le salió absolutamente mal ya que el grupo que le respaldaba lo traiciono de la forma más vil, -_**salieron a beber y por error le contaron a su "querido" cuñado de sus planes**_- arruinándolo todo, la noche termino con una vaca parecida a la del chocolate Milka, un mimo con gripe, dos abogados deprimidos y un grupo de mariachis cantando la canción "te dejo, no te quiero más, conocí a otra mejor", a veces odiaba profundamente a su cuñado

Claro que Karin se lo tomo muy mal, incluso lo golpeo en las zonas bajas. Todo habría terminado peor hasta que parecía su adorada cuñada, porque en ese momento para él fue como un ángel salido del cielo que detuvo a su hermana de causarle heridas de gravedad, contándole que todo lo sucedido, que era culpa de su hermano que todo saliera mal, le conto como se entero de los planes de su cuñado y venia a advertirle, aunque fuera tarde.

Luego trajeron a los culpables (Matsumoto y compañía) y soltaron toda la verdad al ver la cara de sádica que les puso Karin. Fue un momento tan cómico, bueno al menos para él.

Ya pasando el disgusto, se fueron de picnic a la noche a pasar al menos un rato de paz juntos. Se sentaron y admiraron el cielo. Entonces Toshiro rompió el silencio, la tomo de las manos y la miro seriamente

**-yo… Karin**- estaba algo nervioso, este era un gran paso- **te amo más que a nada en este mundo, por eso con esta luna como mi testigo**- saco un hermoso anillo con detalles de piedritas color terqueza con el símbolo de de su bolsillo- **quiero pedirte que pases tu vida junto a la mía ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- **espero 1,2, 3, 45 y aun no contestaba _**-rayos-**_ por ahí se había apresurado, pero cuando estaba por retractarse, Karin lo beso apasionadamente

-**claro que si idiota**- sonreía y lloraba de felicidad mientras lo decía. Se besaron un tiempo más y se quedaron abrazados**-¿sabes? estoy planeando una monumental venganza hacia Ichi-nee, que dices, ¿estás adentro?**- sonrió ante su propuesta, claro que si, La beso de nuevo, esa era la chica que se enamoro y la mujer que amaba, era con la persona con la que estaba dispuesto formar una familia y envejecer, por que amaba todo de ella, sin importar el tiempo las circunstancias o los defectos, porque siempre la amaría

Y pensar que todo sucedió en la noche de baile de san Valentín

-0-0-0-0-0-0

HOLA COMO ESTAN!

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTE FIC NACIO GRACIAS A VER UNA NOVELA LLAMADA PASION DE GAVILANES Y PELICULAS ROMANTICAS EL 14

DESDE YA MUCHOS SALUDOS Y BESOS!


End file.
